Forever As One
by amber.truesdale1
Summary: Russia Lemon Trade for AppleLovingShinigami on Quizilla.


Russia had been out quite often lately.  
The worst part he would even explain why.  
It seemed they were growing apart.  
She could feel her eyes watering at the mere thought of their close bond that seemed to be breaking.

Lithuania was passing by the kitchen when he spotted Macedonia with her face in her hands.  
He walked up.  
"Mrs. Macedonia, is something bothering you?" Lithuania asked.  
"N-No, nothing at all." She said.  
"Don't lie to me. Please tell me what's wrong." Lithuania said.  
"It just feels like me and Russia are growing apart." She said.  
"T-That's not true, Russia's just been a preoccupied." Lithuania said.  
"E-Exactly! He's been so preoccupied he no longer wants to spend time with me." She said with hurt in her voice.  
"N-No that's not it at all!" Lithuania said. "Look just give it a little bit more time, if not confront him directly." Lithuania said.  
"Alright thank you." She said.  
Lithuania smiled walking away.

After waiting a few agonizing day nothing new had happened. Russia was still ignoring her.  
"Time to confront him." She said.  
She walked around for awhile before spotting Russia.  
"There you are!" She yelled.  
"Who me, Da?" Russia asked.  
"Yes you." She stated in a low voice turning her head to the ground to avoid confrontation.  
"Yes Macedonia?" Russia asked.  
She looked at him a tear streaming down her face.  
"W-why have you been ignoring me!" She said.  
Russia was a bit surprised by the sudden emotion.  
"Don't cry, da. I'll show you why I've been busy." Russia said picking the country up bridle style.

She gasped wrapping her arms around his neck.  
He lead her into the house and back into the bedroom placing her down.  
"Happy Anniversary!" Russia said.  
"W-what? Anniversary?" She asked.  
"Yes today is the day of the anniversary of the day we meet." Russia explained.  
She blushed. "It's been so long ago though, and we've never celebrated it before why so suddenly are we celebrating it?" She asked.  
"Because I feel today is a good day we become one, da." He said.  
She blushed wrapping her arms back around his neck.  
"It's perfect." She said.  
The room was covered with Sunflower peddles, the bed had been dressed red satin sheets, candled were dimly lit and thee faint smell or incense burning.

Russia leaned down capturing her lips placing his hands on her slender waist.  
She quickly sank into the kiss.  
He ran his tongue along her lips begging for entrance.  
After waiting for this moment for so long she was quick to grant him entrance.  
Russia tongue tangled up in hers, as her ran his hand down to her waist where he slowly began to lift up her skirt.  
He pulled away. "Are you positive you are ready?" he asked.  
"Y-yes." She said.  
Russia grabbed her dress pulling it over her head.  
After all these years of waiting she couldn't believe this was actually happening.

Once her dress was off she stood there was a yellow bra and pair of panties with a sunflower on it.  
Now that she was down to next to nothing, he was eager to continue stripping off his coat and suit leaving nothing but Underwear revealing how hard his shaft had gotten.  
She blushed at how big he was.  
Without permission he leaned down kissing down her body until he got to her bra.  
Reaching around her unhooked the bra pulling it to the side taking one nipple in his mouth as the other was kneaded by his hand.  
The feeling could only be described as ecstasy.  
He bit down softly causing her to moan loudly.  
Pleased with the result he switched breasts letting his hand play with the other one as his tongue traces around the nipple as his teeth lightly bit down.  
She bit her lip to try and suppress any moans from coming out.  
Once he felt satisfied with his work he continued to kiss down circling his tongue around navel causing to giggle slightly.

Soon he arrived at her panties.  
Biting down on the lining he slowly slid them down her legs.  
Now that the panties were down on the floor he slowly inserted his finger.

Being a virgin she felt a slight stinging pain.  
A small tear fell down her face.  
He pumped it at a fast pace until she started to loosen up, then he inserted a second finger.  
"Ah~" She said the pain that had just disappeared had come back.  
After a bit he inserted a third then a fourth.  
Though what was once pain was now pleasure.  
"I think you're ready yes." Russia said pulling the fingers out licking the juices of his fingers.  
He pulled down his boxers climbing on top of her.  
"Even if you cry I am not stopping." Russia said his dark aurora coming around him.  
"I understand." She said.  
Slowly he pressed into her.  
It still hurt a hard shaft is a lot different the small fingers.  
He pressed in until the tip reach her womb.  
"Are you ready?" Russia asked.  
"Y-yes." She said as a tears streaked down her cheeks.

He began to thrust his hips. The pain was nearly unbearable.  
She tried wrapping her legs around him thinking maybe the position would help.  
Though it didn't.  
"Don't worry love, Pain always becomes pleasure." Russia said leaning down biting on her neck.  
"A-Ah!" She screamed, after a few more thrusts it had become pure bliss.  
"F-faster!" She screamed.  
Russia gladly complied. With each thrust her was sure the tip would kiss her womb.  
"R-R-Russia!" She yelled, gripping onto sheet arching her back in pleaser.  
"M-Macedonia." He said caught up in the moment.  
He could feel himself getting close.  
"I-I think I'm going to…" He trailed off pushing as far in as he could go.  
The feeling of the release had caused her to go over the edge as well.

Russia pulled out of her panting heavily.  
"A-and now w-we are one." He said trying to catch his breath.  
"Yes forever one." She closing her eyes.  
_Forever as one…_


End file.
